Tudor Marius
Introduction Tudor Marius(or Marius Tudor as for americans) used to be just a normal teenage guy from the Snake Island in North Blue ,until one day when he got the chance to live as he was dreaming and decide to live as a bounty hunter. Appearance Marius is average height and weight guy,even so he seems skinny,he likes to wear mostly blue and white or black clothes,usually long pants with a t-shirt and occasionally a hat(in present he has two: a straw hat that his grandpa used to wear while he was working on fields and a fedora that was given to him by his rich uncle,but which he wore it only twice).He has dark hair,shortly cut,shiny blue eyes and a nose that is not too long or too short,but that he likes to pick it up.Also he has hairy legs like a real men should have(or so he thinks so). Personality He is a talkative guy with his friends and people that he consider to be on the same wave with him,but a silent and suspicious guy with the others.He can feel how a person thinks thing that help him get away safe from dangerous circumstances.He is considered funny and trustworthy guy,ideal to be your companion.Even so,he is sometimes a bit lazy and has maybe too big expectations from the other which is why he sometimes feel disappointed,but he cares much about his nakama so he never abandon them and of course he is a bit stubborn so always says "Never give up".Even he is not a genius he is pretty smart and has a very good memory. He always dreamed about the days,months and even years of adventures that seemed to never come until one day.... Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He always wanted to be a swordsman,mostly a samurai like the great warriors of Wano Kingdom,so when he got a sword from his uncle started practicing at least 4 hours a day from that day on.Later,he learnt all the secrets of swordsmanship from his master and other samurai. Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility Marius is pretty agile ,he has sharp eyes and fast reflexes,mobile joints and an amazing movement in combat. Endurance He has a tough body,even it may not seem so,thing that surprised many people,so far it is unknown where is his limit. Weapons 2 swords: one got from his uncle and the other from a old Wano samurai. Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type Usage: Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Marius is pretty good in using Kenbunshoku Haki,at first he was using it without his realization,always feeling pretty fast(he believed that is a sixth sense and only he had it) and always dodging the danger.Now he is using it at a level when he can predict the movement of his opponents,even all his senses are blocked. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments:Even he likes the other type more,he can use Busoushoku Haki and he considers it in handy,especially because he is using it for defense covering his entire body,even so he has a long way before mastering this type. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Marius was born in a modest house in a small village(even his mother was from a noble family,she gave up her title and decide to live as a simple woman) on Snake Island.Since his early childhood he did not get along much with his parents,so he lived with his paternal grandfather in the other side of the village.From his mother side he only meet her twin-brother that he learnt to love and respect more than his parents,even he only visited him from time to time.He learnt everything he knows from his uncle and grandpa,two men that lived in a two separated worlds that seem so far,but which made him to understand that everybody is living in his own world and you must live as you want to,not as you have to.At his sixth anniversary his uncle gave him a sword(a real one) and told him to train to become strong,but only to use it for the sake of somebody else.From that day on,no matter what he trained and became strong,but never cut anything with his sword. Days seemed to slowly pass in the quiet village without any changes,this made his a bit relaxed and safe,even started to think about marriage and building a house next to grandpa's,but especially a night he was looking to the sky and wondered how is world out there,how people live,what monsters,mysteries or tresures are(not to them just to see-money were not very important,you kinda need money to live...),those thought were haunting him every night...What should he do? One day,a stranger came to the village,he was a old weird-dressed,looking old man,everybody was staring at him,but none spoke to him because he had a lot of swords.Hearing about this,Marius came in the front of the old man and begin to speak to him,leaving all the villagers in confusion.The old man liked him and told him his story,he was a samurai warrior that after his retirement became a blacksmith from Wano Kingdom,the old man told him stories about what a samurai is and about his mission to create a legendary sword.Mari-kun's eyes(as the samurai called him) were shining more than usual then he shouted to the old blacksmith that he wants to be samurai for the delight of the old man,that started to laugh as loud as he can,then to not disappoint the young lad he told him that if he is willing to come and help him fulfill his mission would teach him how to be a samurai and that he will let him marry his granddaughter. After a lot of struggle and with the full support of his grandpa and uncle(that he had to call) he decided to follow the steps of the samurai path.The old man saw Mari-kun's sword and was surprised about the quality and condition of it,but being a bit sad because it rivals one of his own,but then noticed that Marius is left-handed and samurai must use the right one,then Marius proposed to him to use his both hands and so he got another sword... After one year full of adventure with the old warrior,Marius learned everything about swordsmanship,samurai's path and about an abstract notion and ability named Haki,that he used it all his life without even knowing.On his road across the North Blue,he encountered pirates,sea kings and mercenaries having to use his swords for his and old man's sake,but without killing any of them,not even a sea king.After disposing the criminals on the marine's hands he was asked if he will not want to join them,but he refused(thinking for himself that he wants to be free,not a government slave,even he had nothing personal with the marines,he was respecting them,that is why is a pity that they have to take orders from those world noble scums).The marines gave them money from criminals'bounties and even it was not much,he realized that he should to that for a living from now on,always traveling catching any bad guy that happens to be in his way and maybe became famous,making anyone he knows proud.So later,he told that to his master(sensei),the old man smiled and said that this a marvelous idea for now. After that,the old man reached the destination point were he had to meet with other samurai,there Mari-kun met 3 other samurai(two 30-40 years old and and a guy same age as him).All 5 five boarded on a ship and start entering the Grand Line. On the board,one of the samurai explain the details of their next objective:they had to go on the next island and there search for a sword ,a very powerful and strange one,they did not know how it look like or even it is there, but that was their mission and this one the best track they had so far.On the island was no sign of human activity,there no sign of animals too,just a silent jungle.They found a cave and in that cave,deep inside it they found a sword.The sword itself look like a regular one,its aura made everyone shivers,even so the old man go and grab it to bring it home and finish his mission.On the deck,Marius was still thinking about how brave and strong was his master to confront the sword,he wondering it he ever would be at the level of his master.The ship was at full speed heading to Wano Kingdom. Character Design Honestly,I see this character as a guy that is lucky to get a way to escape from his life of banality and to be caught in a world of endless adventure without knowing what is happening to him sometimes,but making through it. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "I know everybody is saying this everyday,man,and I hate to be like the others,but I will say it too.I never give up and never back down". "What would you choose to be right or left...alive" Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User